


Kiss me, we're on fire

by WhereverUAre



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, What Happened in Malta (The Old Guard)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverUAre/pseuds/WhereverUAre
Summary: "Oh that time in Malta.".Joe and Nicky have a few kinks. They work it out in Malta.PWP
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 336





	Kiss me, we're on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Its unadulterated smut. Not for the faint hearted.

* * *

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_  
_Love me, take me to outer space_

_Covered in your water and I'm feelin' like a summer breeze_  
_Submitted under power and you brought me to my knees_  
_Use me, you're electric, babe_  
_Move me, take me all the way_  
_Whisper in my ear, I'm the only one you're lovin' on_  
_Take advantage of the moment, you're the only one that I want_

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_  
_Love me, take me to outer…_

_\- Alina Baraz_

* * *

Nicky wakes up when Joe’s cock softens and starts to slip out as a rush of unbearably warm cum leaks out of him. Nicky makes a sound of protest at the notion of losing the warmth.

“Baby, what is bothering you?” Joe murmurs gently, his lips against the shell of his ear. Even after a thousand years, a shiver runs through Nicky, making him bite his lip to stop him from moaning, even after Joe has just fucked him into a debilitating supernova of pleasure and back.

Nicky fidgets in Joe’s arms, more cum leaking out as a result. “The warmth is leaving me too soon.”, Nicky moaned, a pink decorating his cheeks, aware that he is being ridiculously needy, especially after Joe had been inside him for a little more than an hour, and that too after hours of gently turning Nicky on and fucking him for thrice as long.

As needy as Nicky felt he was being, it was a testament to their millennium long companionship that Joe looks down and frowns at the leaking cum as if it personally offended him. Joe grunts his consensus and slowly strokes his hand up the inside of Nicky’s thigh. Joe’s eyes turn dark when he feels his seed sliding out of Nicky and then proceeds to press two fingers into him and Nicky bucks his hips under the throes of the sensation 

Nicky’s hole is stretched from Joe’s cock and sending pleasurable shivers of pain from the ridiculous amount of time Joe had spent fucking Nicky into the bed. Nicky can barely move his liquified limbs but could not stop wanting Joe after their recent tryst with death.

Joe screwdrivers his fingers inside Nicky, never breaking eye contact as Nicky bucks his hips helplessly.

“Joe!”, Nicky moans loudly as he kisses him eagerly.

“Lords, Nicky.”, Joe whispers into Nicky’s ear. “I want you so badly. I just want to push my cock inside you, want to keep fucking you, want to see cum on my cock over and over again.” Joe curls and uncurls his fingers with every word as Nicky is quite sure that his toes went numb from the pleasure.

“Yes, Joe. Yes, do it, per favoure. I need you in me.”, Nicky deliriously whines.

Joe lets out a throaty moan. He abruptly pulls out his fingers, trailing them out, pulling out a trail of cum with them. Nicky cannot fight the urge and clenches, desperate for Joe’s fingers back in him again. Joe covers the inside of Nicky’s thighs, his groin and stomach with their cum. His cum covered hands gently trace Nicky’s bellybutton, his rib cage to reach his nipples. Joe massages the cum into Nicky’s nipples, twisting and pinching them till they are hard again. Nicky gasps at the sensation and Joe finally covers Nicky’s open lips with their cum, before kissing, hard. Joe pushes down on the bed and leaves purple hickies in his wake as he gets till Nicky’s nipples. Nicky can feel each bruise fade into his skin as Joe takes his nipple into his mouth.

Joe gently nibbles it between his teeth before sharply pulling it between his teeth as Nicky yells out his lover’s name in ecstasy. Joe scrapes off the cum he had smeared on Nicky with his teeth, holding Nicky’s wrists above his head with one hand. Joe ignores the amorous cries leaving his Nicky’s lips as he sucks harder, fingers busy with the other nipple. Pinching, twisting and flicking it, till Nicky can no longer scream but only let out panting gasps.

Nicky knew from years of trying that he could not come from just playing with his nipples alone, but it left him hard, dripping and unable to remember his own name.

“Joe, Joe! Please!”, Nicky half screams as Joe switches between using his hands and mouth, back and forth, on repeat till Nicky can feel tears of pleasure run down his heated face, lips tingling.

Joe just grips his wrists harder and continues to suckle and nip Nicky’s nipples using his lips and teeth indiscreetly, pinching hard, twisting ruthlessly with his fingers. Nicky’s arcing off the bed, only held down by Joe’s unrelenting grip on his wrists, still above his head.

“Joe! I cannot bear it anymore! Per favoure! I need your hands, touching me! Joe!”

Joe tugs his nipple hard between his teeth, gives his nipple a sharp twist before he slides his hand to Nicky’s leaking, painfully hard cock. Joe barely strokes it before Nicky is coming, hips bucking wildly, tears and moans escaping him indiscriminately. Even after Nicky is milked dry, Joe continues stroking, mercilessly, twisting and tugging the head of Nicky’s cock. Nicky was barely human anymore, shaking and screaming.

“Joe! It is too much! I can’t”, Nicky was sobbing before Joe growled into his ear.

“Yes, you can. You can for me. Cum for me baby. Cum for me, Nicky.”

His gentle Joe commanding him sends Nicky spiralling, screaming with the intensity of his orgasm. Joe still does not pause. He continues to tug Nicky’s spent cock, rubbing the wet cum on his skin, extending his climax beyond what Nicky thought was possible. Just as it reaches the point of crossing from pleasure to painful, Joe lets go of Nicky.

Nicky opens his eyes and tries to breath. Joe leaves no place for reprieve, cutting off Nicky’s breath by burying his fingers into Nicky.

Joe starts with a brutal pace, three fingers deep. He does not tease, aiming for Nicky’s sweet spot each time, curling and spreading his fingers inside him. Nicky is sure that he has lost his voice from screaming with pleasure. Nicky feels unbearable heat coiling inside his, jolts of electricity running through his entire body every time Joe presses down on his prostate, his hole burning pleasurably from being stretched out. Joe watches him, with a glint in his brown eyes and a smirk on his lips as Nicky howls, begs and shakes under him.

“Yeah baby, I want to feel you cum. I want you tight around my fingers. Don’t stop cumming, Nicky. Oh Lords, do you like this, baby? You love this don’t you? You love it when you get fucked out of your mind, don’t you babe? You want me to make you cum again right, Nicky? Oh yes, oh yes you do! Do it, Nicky! Fucking cum for me!”

Joe pushes his fingers impossibly deep into Nicky, pressing circles into his prostate, pushing Nicky to his limit. Nicky loses track of what he is screaming, moaning and cums so hard that he almost blacks out. He can vaguely hear his own screams and Joe still does not stop. He is not stopping. He is still not stopping. And suddenly Joe pulls out his fingers sharply and his sinks his cock into Nicky, pushing in deep, thighs touching Nicky’s ass in one stroke.

“Oh Nicky.”, Joe groaned “That’s it, baby. Keep coming on my cock. It feels so good to be inside you! I’m never going to stop fucking you.” Joe keeps fucking him in quick, hard thrusts, pressing the head of his cock against Nicky’s prostate. The blunt, large head pressed Nicky headfirst into another orgasm, tight around Joe’s _thick_ length.

Joe keeps on thrusting into him with steady, strong stroked, as Nicky loses track of time. Nicky is oversensitive, liquid for limbs and practically immobile as Joe pushes on and on until he is screaming his lover’s name over and over again. 

Joe finally bites his lips, curls his hand in Nicky’s hair and comes inside him with a guttural groan before pulling it out. After centuries together, Nicky thought that he was no longer self-conscious around Joe but could not help a blush burn his numb face as Joe pushed his legs apart to look at his dripping hole.

Nicky just has a few minutes of respite before Joe buries his into him, his tongue moving inside him. Nicky could not even get himself to feel ashamed for finding that unbelievably hot. Joe is lapping his tongue inside Nicky, in steady, gentle strokes as Nicky curls his fingers in the back of Joe’s hair. The soothing strokes hit all the right spots, like pressing an old bruise giving him a chance to recuperate. Nicky was quite sure it was not possible to cum anymore, but Joe was just not done yet.

Joe held Nicky’s bucking hips and continued to lap into Nicky in a torturous pace. When Nicky shook and thrashed under Nicky, he growled at Nicky to still him.

“Joe please, please. I need to come! Joe, lick up your cum from my ass, then push into me again, fill me up. I need more, Joe! I want your cum dripping out of me and then fuck me again, Joe, please!”

“Jesus, Nicky.”, Joe laughed into him as he moved his tongue deeper into him, curling, lapping and stroking him as Nicky howls, jutting his hips into Joe’s face. 

Joe suddenly spanks his ass, hard, making Nicky cry out in surprise, spiral and close to coming undone again. Then, Joe just does not stop, slapping his ass harder each time, his tongue corkscrewing inside Nicky until he is practically wailing, cumming again. 

Nicky shivers uncontrollably, tears running down his face with listless limbs as Joe only moves his tongue to climb up again. He traps Nicky’s wrists with both hands, presses him into the bed and enters Nicky again, bottoming out in one move. 

Joe snaps his hips, hard into Nicky before Joe flips them around, leaving Nicky and his listless body on top, Nicky haplessly skewered on his cock, leaking out of his oversensitive hole

Nicky cries out, over stimulated.

“Move Nicky. Ride me till I come in you again.”, Joe ordered as he stroked Nicky’s length back into life again.

Nicky does not know how to move his body anymore, but Joe’s order induces him to move, sending currents through over fucked, sensitive spots of his body as his cock got painfully hard again.

“That’s right, baby.”, growled Joe, “Ride me, Nicky. Prove it to me that you want my cum to flood you. You just want me to fill you up don’t you? Just want to be full of my cum all the time, right? That’s right, baby, show me how much you love having my cock inside you. Look at you, begging, cumming, riding for my cum. Gorgeous, amore mio.” 

“Joe, Joe” Nicky moaned out like a mantra. He was so hard and Joe’s words were making him quake on his cock “Need you to cum! I need to cum. Too hard!” 

Joe leaned forward, pulling the hair on back of Nicky’s neck while pinching a nipple with the other hand.

“Prove it, baby. Ride me until I feel you all over me.”

Nicky could only push himself up before sinking down onto Joe’s thick wide cock, wailing with each inch entering his oversensitive hole. Nicky would push himself up again, disdained at the lack of Joe in him and sink back down again, being filled to the brim.

He is already oversaturated, over-sensitive and over stimulated but Joe tilts his hips just enough to make the blunt, wide head of his cock, push brutally down on his prostate, making Nicky howl.

Nicky loses himself, frenzied, desperate to make Joe’s thick, hot dick press his prostate like that again. Joe slaps his ass again, Nicky can feel his hands leaving heat, mixing pain so well with pleasure and gasps with his mouth open, head thrown back. Seeing Nicky’s pale throat, mouth wide open, Joe cannot hold himself back any longer and showers slap after slap, interrupting the onslaught only with harsh squeezes of Nicky’s well used muscles as the man bounces on his cock.

“Mm, baby. Look at that, look at how badly you want my cock. Want me to make you cum again? Yeah baby? I’m going to make you scream and then make you cum again and again and then again. I’m going to flood you with my cum, Nicky. I’m going to plug it all in you. Yeah baby. Keep riding me, keep taking my thick, fat dick in you like you were made for it. Nicky, come on babe, keep bouncing on it, cum on it.”, Joe told Nicky, spanking him with every word.

Joe lands a particularly hard slap on Nicky’s ass before he takes Nicky’s dick into his hands and stroked it mercilessly, bucking his hips just slightly enough to press down Nicky’s prostate again.

“Oh, so deep Joe! Cannot take it!” Nicky cried out.

“Can you feel me till here, baby?” Joe asked as he pressed down on Nicky’s stomach, tightening the sensation as he kept stroking with his other hand, pushing his dick, rough and hard against Nicky’s prostate. Nicky screams, cumming again, trickling onto Joe’s chest. 

“Do you want me to fill you up, Nicky? Do you want to be full of my cum? Have it dripping down your thighs for weeks after?”

“Please, Joe! I need you to make me full with your cum!”

Joe does not pause for a second before flipping Nicky onto his back again. He thrusts as deep as he can into Nicky, with a bruising grip on his hips. He continues to pound hard thrusts into Nicky with fervour until he starts coming.

“Amore mio, Nicky.”, Joe moans, curling his fingers in Nicky’s hair, bringing him in for a sloppy, desperate kiss. “I could do this forever, babe. I love you so much.” 

Nicky can only manage to lean into the kiss, groaning unable to do more than that to express his love. And beyond the limits of the human body, Nicky is cumming again, shaking on Joe’s engorged dick. 

“Fuck, Nicky.”, Joe manages to mutter before he slams into Nicky with urgent thrusts, fucking him into the bed, biting down on the junction between Nicky’s collarbone and neck. 

“Joe, per favoure, fill me up! I need you to stuff me with your cum, keep me full for days, babe!” Nicky moaned. 

“Can’t stop if I wanted to, babe. Not going to stop till I see you full, bloated and dripping full of my cum.” Joe promised, biting down harder.

“Going to make you so full, plug you up, keep you impaled on my fat dick, keep my cum trapped in you, right in here.” Joe says as he presses down onto Nicky’s stomach.

Joe cums in Nicky, filling him up, groans loudly. Nicky feels so much pressure, Joe’s cum filling him up, his hand pressing down on his stomach. 

“Joe.” Nicky moans, “I need to cum again, make me cum again, amore mio.”

“Is that what you want, Nicky? Do you want to cum again? I want to feel you tighten around my cock, buried inside you, Nicky.” Joe curls his artistic fingers around Nicky’s dick.

He coaxes Nicky’s dick with strong, tight strokes as he pounds thrusts into him, faster than Nicky can take. Nicky moves up the bed with every brutal thrust, Joe focused on marking Nicky from inside out. Nicky quickly succumbs, cumming with a howl.

Joe’s mouth is immediately on his, lips capturing Nicky’s as he finally releases, deep inside Nicky, jack rabbiting into him till he is satiated that his cum has filled Nicky up.

Slowly, Joe collects Nicky and shift to their side, holding Nicky firmly against his chest, breathing heavily. He presses soft kisses into Nicky’s hair, fingers drawing patterns on his pale skin.

“I love Malta.”, says Nicky before falling sleep in Joe’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if possible! Lots of love. Hope you are staying safe.


End file.
